random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic Hero Adventure
Sonic Hero Adventure is a game released by Sega in 2012 for the Nintendo Wii. The game takes influence from a majority of previous Sonic games and has six forms of gameplay for six different characters, along with several Minigames and also a casual life simulator in the form of the Chao Garden. The game was later remastered for the Wii U in 2015, complete with additional content based on Sonic Lost World and some downloadable costumes for the characters. =Sonic's Gameplay= Sonic's Gameplay plays out identically to that of Sonic Colours. Using both the Remote and Nunchuk, the player uses the Control Stick to move, A to jump (and Homing Attack if pressed in mid-air), B to perform White Boost and Z to crouch. Shake the remote to use the acquired Colour Power, and press Z in the air for a stomp. Sonic's gameplay is spread out in a non-linear fashion - several options of playable levels become available as you progress, although there's no real order to do them in. Wisps Zones Each Zone has three acts in total, the third usually ending with a boss battle. Defeating a boss rewards Sonic with a Chaos Emerald, and should he collect all seven, he will unlock Adventure's End, where he can transform into Super Sonic to battle Eggman Nega. Upgrades Upgrades can be equipped on your character to make your experience easier. Sonic gets a random upgrade every 250000 points he scores in-game (only your high score in each stage counts for this value). *H-Expand Headband: Increases Homing Attack range. *Speed Booster Shoes: Increases speed. *Ring Protector: Adds a small chance for Sonic to not lose any rings when attacked. *Spring Shoes: Increases jump height. Bosses =Classic Sonic's Gameplay= Classic Sonic's gameplay is similar to that of Sonic and the Secret Rings. He is constantly running and must press 2 to jump, 1 to stop, B to use White Boost and a shake of the remote for Colour Powers. Wisps Zones Classic Sonic's gameplay starts with Angel Island, but from then on out is entirely non-linear. Each Zone has three acts in total, the third usually ending with a boss battle. Defeating a boss rewards Classic Sonic with a Chaos Emerald, all seven of which are needed to unlock the second phase of the final battle against Eggman Nega. Note that Windy Hill is only available in the Wii U remaster. Upgrades Unlike most characters, who simply have four individual upgrades, Classic Sonic can collect four types of Charges to boost his stats (Wind for speed, Fire for Rainbow Gauge capacity, Water for jump height and Earth to reduce how many rings he loses when attacked). All four of his stats have a set maximum. These Charges are collected based on your rank in a stage - five for an S, four for an A, three for a B, etc. Bosses =Tails' Gameplay= Tail's Gameplay has him fly through the sky on a hoverboard. Move him by pointing at the screen, press B to Boost and shake the remote for Colour Powers. Wisps Zones Tails' gameplay is branching - after completing Blue Skies, he unlocks two new zones, and upon completing both of these in any order, he unlocks two boss stages which must be completed to unlock the next pair of zones. Each zone has a Super Emerald that is collected after completing it, all seven of which are required to unlock the Final Zone, where Tails transforms into Super Tails for a final showdown. Note that Tropical Coast is only available in the Wii U remaster. Upgrades Upgrades can be equipped on your character to make your experience easier. Tails has to find the upgrades in stages - by collecting one of four Cards (each non-boss stage has one possible location for its Card, but which stages house Cards is randomised for every save file), Tails will get a random unobtained upgrade. *Propeller Glove: Colour Powers last longer. *Ring Armlet: Each individual ring has a chance to be worth five rings. *Jet Anklet: Raises the speed increase of White Boost. *Copter Tails: Reduces the rate at which the Rainbow Gauge depletes while Boosting. Bosses =Amy's Gameplay= Amy's gameplay is formatted like a puzzle Platformer. Hold the remote sideways and use the D-Pad to move, 2 to jump, 1 to attack with the Piko Piko Hammer, B to boost and a shake of the remote to use Colour Powers. The objective of each stage is to find all the Master Emerald Shards scattered throughout the stage in order to activate the Goal Ring, after which Amy must touch the Goal Ring to finish the stages. All of these stages are entirely non-linear. Wisps Zones Each Zone has 3 Acts, the last housing a Boss. The structure in Amy's gameplay is entirely linear - the acts must be completed in a specific order. Note that Frozen Factory is only available in the Wii U remaster. Upgrades Amy can find jigsaw pieces in stages. Each upgrade is represented by a picture, and once all nine jigsaw pieces for that picture are found, the upgrade is obtained. *Platinum Piko Hammer: Increases attack damage. *Cat-Ear Hairband: Increases movement speed. *Shockwave Hammer: Any attack that doesn't hit an enemy will release a shockwave. *Spring Boots: Increases jump height. Bosses =Blaze's Gameplay= Blaze's gameplay is very unique, and involves pointing the Wii Remote at the screen. Blaze is constantly running along a set path and can change between three lanes with the D-Pad. Press A while pointing at an enemy to shoot a fireball, A while pointing at Blaze to jump and A while pointing at a collected Wisp to use its Colour Power. Hold B to perform White Boost. Wisps Zones Each zone is split into three acts, which can be done in any order, after which is a boss who must be defeated to obtain a Sol Emerald (Desert Ruins is an exception to this, having three individual acts which each contain a boss). The zones must be played through in the given order, however. Note that Desert Ruins is exclusive to the Wii U remaster. Upgrades Upgrades can be equipped on your character to make your experience easier. Blaze gets Materials based on her rank (15 materials for an S, 10 materials for an A, 7 materials for a B, 5 for a C and 4 for a D), and can use them to make upgrades. *Bone Wrist: Slightly increases fireball damage. *Lock-on Headpiece: The cursor automatically locks onto objects it comes across. *Stun Balls: Can briefly stun enemies with fireballs. *Flex Bracelet: Increases movement speed and jump height. Bosses =Shadow's Gameplay= Shadow's gameplay is similar to Sonic's, but fully three-dimensional. Use the Control Stick to move, A to jump (and homing attack if pressed in mid-air), B to boost and Z to crouch. C can be used to "quickstep" if you tilt the Control Stick and tap it at the same time, and to drift around corners while running at high speed. Shake the remote for Colour Powers, and press Z in mid-air to perform a Stomp. Shadow can also perform an attack called the "Light Dash Technique" by running in a straight line until it activates. Wisps Zones The order in which you play through zones is entirely non-linear, although the three acts in each zone must be played in sequence. Space Colony ARK can only be unlocked by completing the other four zones. Note that Silent Forest is only available in the Wii U remaster of the game. Upgrades Upgrades can be equipped on your character to make your experience easier. Shadow gets one upgrade for every boss he defeats. *Response Headband (from Neo Metal Sonic): Offers more time to respond to quicktime events. *Wisp Water (from The Dark Queen): Increases the duration of Colour Powers. *Agility Glove (from Dark Gaia): Increases the distance covered with a quickstep. *Aqua Mask (from Solaris): Can use the Light Dash Technique while underwater. Bosses =Final Gameplay= Once all six characters have won their final battles against Eggman Nega, the last bit of gameplay is unlocked. This part of the game features six acts for each character and a final confrontation. Zones Boss Battle Eggman Nega's final battle is split into nine phases. In phases one, three, five and seven the player controls Super Classic Sonic, while in phases two, four, six and eight they control Super Modern Sonic. For the ninth phase, the two Sonic's combine their powers in an attempt to land a final attack. In the first phase, Classic Sonic must avoid arrows which show up seemingly out of nowhere. He must then avoid a beam of electricity which is marked by a ball of energy, and then make it through a maze of cubes before Eggman Nega's fully upgraded mech comes into few and can be attacked by boosting into him, although he will try to create an explosion of orange fire in order to slow you down, forcing Classic Sonic to keep boosting in order to land a hit. Then, while Super Amy provides a distraction, Modern Sonic gets a chance to fight, although he must first dodge two sets of homing projectiles, a blue energy ray and some spiked balls before he can go for an attack, although he will be stopped by some purple fire and must keep on boosting before he can land the hit. Classic Sonic then attacks Eggman Nega from above and begins the third phase. As well as a larger array of arrows, two electric beams and a larger maze of cubes, he must avoid three icy spheres which are marked by targets just before they hit. After making it through a larger explosion of orange fire, he is assisted by Super Blaze before Modern Sonic takes a chance by avoiding three sets of homing shots, two blue rays and some faster spiked balls, followed by several claw swipes before he can boost through the purple fire and land another hit. Next, Classic Sonic must avoid even more arrows, three electric beams, a yet larger maze of cubes, five icy spheres and then a black hole. Modern Sonic, after Super Shadow provides assistance, must deal with four sets of homing shots, three blue rays, even faster spiked balls, a larger number of claw swipes and four rotating energy beams. With only three phases left, Classic Sonic avoids a massive number of arrows, four electric beams, a huge maze of cubes, seven icy spheres, two black holes and finally a giant twister. Once Super Tails stops Eggman Nega's attack, Modern Sonic goes up against five sets of homing shots, four blue rays, super-fast spiked balls, a great number of claw swipes, eight rotating energy beams and a fierce maelstrom. The two Sonics then combine powers and boost at high speed, avoiding a huge flurry of wild attacks and managing to defeat Eggman Nega one final time. =Chao Garden= This casual life simulator allows the player to play as any of the six playable characters look after Chao in a garden. Holding the remote horizontally, use the D-Pad to move, 1 to dash, 2 to jump and both A and B for interactions. Rings collected in the main game count as currency in the Chao Garden. Chao These adorable little guys hatch from eggs that can be bought at the Marketplace. It takes 100 Rings to buy a normal Chao egg, and 150 to buy a coloured Chao egg. Below are the different types of Chao. *Neutral: Ordinary Chao. *Blue: More effected by Speed-raising food. *Yellow: More effected by Fly-raising food. *Green: More effected by Swim-raising food. *Red: More effected by Climb-raising food. *Purple: More effected by Stamina-raising food. Chao can be fed Food to raise their stats. Different types of food raise different stats. A Chao's colour palette changes based on how you treat them, becoming lighter if treated well and darker if treated badly. Chao will grow up at some point, temporarily turning into a chrysalis to make this process work. Upon growing, the Chao's current colour scheme becomes permanent and their most prominent stats will increase. School Take a Chao to school and decide on the class they'll participate in. While left at the school, you can't interact with the Chao, although they will learn some new things once you take them back (or once they wonder back on their own). For example, if you take a Chao to a drawing class, they may try to draw something for your character! Races Choose a Chao to participate in the race, choose the race to participate in and then choose the difficulty. Chao will try to make their way to the end. There are four types of race... *Plains: Chao with higher Speed stats do better. *Forest: Chao with higher Fly stats do better. *River: Chao with higher Swim stats do better. *Mountain: Chao with higher Climb stats do better. The higher a Chao's Stamina stat, the larger their Rainbow Gauge. Hold B to make your Chao boost (although in doing so the Rainbow Gauge will empty). The Rainbow Gauge starts as full and cannot refill during the race. =Team Gameplay= Team Gameplay is a side story that can be unlocked by completing the main story. It plays much like Sonic Heroes, with four teams that each consist of a Speed Character, a Flight Character and a Power Character. Using Remote and Nunchuk, press A to jump, B to boost, C to switch characters and tilt the Control Stick to move. Character abilities vary based on which character is out in front. Teams Stages #Freshbreeze Meadow (all teams) #Metropolis Run (Team Hero) #Moonshine Highway (Team Dark) #Water Resort (Team Rose) #Broken Cliffside (Team Mist) #Mystic Mansion (Team Hero and Team Rose) #Mountain Road (Team Dark and Team Mist) #Fiery Bridge (all teams) #Timber Maze (Team Hero) #Craggy Maze (Team Dark) #Frosted Maze (Team Rose) #Seaside Maze (Team Mist) #Ocean Paradise (all teams) #Haunted Estate (Team Rose and Team Mist) #Sealife Dwelling (Team Hero and Team Dark) #Sunbeam Airways (all teams) #Egg Battlefield (all teams)